Why I Tsukino Usagi Do Not Want To Be A Superhero!
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: Ms. H gives her students an assignment where they are supposed to write "Why they want to be a Superhero". However Usagi takes the liberty to put her own twist on the assignment. Follow Usagi, her unique perspective, her struggles, and realizations as she expresses how she truly feels about being a Sailor Scout.
1. Chapter 1: School Project

AN: Okay so I have had this Idea floating around for a while, and suddenly it just wanted to be put up. My other story will take a short break due to writers block. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: School Project

When she became champion of justice her life, hobbies, friends, future dreams all came to a halt and became buried into the deep recesses of her mind. Everything she had become at that point had been hidden and she had to become something she was truly not. A klutz, ditz, and a crybaby is what people thought of her. Having responsibility of saving the world was a huge weight on her teenage shoulders.

A previous long night of fighting the Negaverse left Usagi exhausted. She yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open while she sat in her desk at school, trying to listen to Haruna-sensei. She couldn't help as her eyes drooped lower and lower from the sound of her teachers somewhat soothing voice._ If I just close my eyes for a moment won't notice I have not been paying attention. _ Usagi more often than not heard a high-pitched squeak from Haruna-sensei yelling at her when she was late, forgot her homework, or was sleeping in class. Usagi swore her teachers voice broke her ear drums on more than one occasion possibly rivaling her very own wail. _Maybe sensei's voice is why I can't hear my alarm clock in the morning._ Usagi's head lolled to the side, her arm no longer propping her head fell limply off the side of the desk making a slight noise as the weight shifted the desk.

Usagi was now in the land of dreams, as Haruna-sensei whapped her ruler on the side of Usagi's desk. The young girls' eyes shot open; she nearly fell out of her desk seeing her teacher so close to her. She clutched the locket pinned securely on her uniform, having though that the loud noise was a monster attack. _Uh, oh, I was totally wrong this is worse than a Negaverse attack. Looks like Haruna is on a rampage and I'm the innocent victim. Her date must have dumped her last night. I bet if she were up against the nega-creep I fought last night she would have creamed the monster with that ruler she's holding._

"Ms. Tsukino Usagi! I do not appreciate it when you use class time to take a nap. There is an important project I want to share with everyone, and you might want to listen in if you don't want to fail my entire class." her teacher glared at her.

Usagi's face went red with embarrassment._ Aw, now Makoto and Ami are giving me a disapproving stare. I'll get a lecture tonight at the Scout meeting for sure, _"Sorry Haruna-sensei." she mumbled.

The brunette teacher shook her head at her, then turned and walked up to the chalkboard, "Class your project for the next few weeks following with learning about mythology, fairy tales, and fables. Your assignment will be to write about 'Why you would like being a superhero'. I want details on: goals, motivations, powers, anything about a superhero you can think of. I want you to create a background history on your superhero, include how they became one. Be original! This assignment will be a large part of your grade. This will be a semester long project. So I expect something written and turned in each week for every day of the week. The basic statistics of your superhero turned in by Monday. Remember be original! You will fail if you use a comic book superhero or even the Sailor Senshi as an easy out! Here is a paper outlining the course and what is expected on the first paper. Remember it is due Monday!"

Some of the class members groaned at the restrictions as they read their assignment. The bell rang and Usagi shoved the paper into her bag not caring if she crinkled the paper. She was thankful her teacher did not give her detention this time, and wanted to get out to the hall as fast as possible before she jinxed herself.

Ami and Makoto arrived in the hall shortly following Usagi.

"You dodged a bullet in their Usagi." Makoto chuckled.

"Yea, it was too close for comfort. The fight last night really drained me. I didn't get any sleep after I went home." The blond replied.

Ami put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Next time please be more careful. We need be alert at all times, even when tired. Besides this assignment is extremely simple for us after all we have firsthand experience. Although I am suspicious that this could be another Negaverse ploy to gather information to easily weed us out and discover our identities."

The blond giggled "Chill out Ami. I am no genius but the Nega-creeps are too stupid to cook up a plan like this. Besides Unazuki Furuhata you know she's Motoki from the arcades sister? She did this same project for her class last year far before the Negaverse started appearing and tearing things up. I remember her working on it at the arcade. You can ask her about it if you are still worried Ami. Come on lets head to the arcade before we have to meet up at the shrine."

* * *

So if you noticed I am updating the chapters, tweaking things here and there. I was aware I was mixing the Japanese and American names, part of a writers liberty to make the story with my own twist. However to appease the mass I will conform to the original senshi universe names. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments & Ideas

AN: Had to get this one out right away as well, after all it is important.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: Arguments and Ideas

The tinkling of the Crown Arcade bells was one of Usagi's favorite sounds as she entered. The sound promised her yummy food, excellent milkshakes, Andrew the cutest blond guy at the counter, and the satisfaction you get by pounding arcade game buttons until you heard the victory noise of winning a game. She let out a contented sigh as her troubles and tiredness seemed to melt away here.

"Hi Motoki!" She smiled as she made a beeline for the Sailor V game she loved so much. She plopped down on the swiveling seat giving her enough momentum and turned once full around before whipping out some change from her purse and dropping it into the game. The graphics began to play and she began to punch the keys in a continuous pattern. _ Forward, jump, shoot, duck; we can do it V-Chan! Just jump over this pit and…_

"What are you doing odango? Are you trying to purposely break Motoki's games?" The voice slyly spoke into her right ear.

"Eeep!" She squeaked as she felt a presence a little too close behind her. Her first instinct was to tell the all too familiar voice off. However when she turned her head, she caught herself in the gaze of deep blue. Her senses immediately escaped her as the deep blue eyes pulled her in. Time felt like it stood still, until she heard the distinct tune of Sailor V tragic end theme music coming from her forgotten game. She snapped out of her daze and watched the 'Game Over' letters dance across the screen over a defeated chibi Sailor V character being stepped on by the letters and sporting two X's across the eyes.

"Argh, really." She turned back towards the offender and stood up, "Look what you made me do. I was so close and then you had to open you big fat mouth and kill me off." She started poking him in the chest with her finger.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Lower the decibels odango. No need to blow out my eardrums. I was just saying you don't have to destroy Motoki's machine in order to beat the game."

She scowled, "Well you did not have to scare the be jibbers out of me. You know if you were a real superhero and you sneak up on me in a battle like you just did; I would be dead like Sailor V there on the screen. Scratch that. You would be a horrible superhero especially since you are such a narcissist."

Mamoru laughed, "Wow, Usagi do you even know what a narcissist is? I am sure you would not even last one battle on your own."

She was fuming. _What a low down no good, gah! _"I'll have you know Mamoru-baka. I have plenty experience!"

"What experience? Pretending you are a video game character, fighting imaginary monsters? Get real odango this is the real world. You would not know the first thing about fighting those monsters that appear in the park. Your just a normal teenage girl not some sailor suited warrior." He grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm out of his grip as her eyes began to water. _If only that were true, "_I may klutz out once in a while, but it shows what you know baka. If only I could be a normal teenage girl. Now leave me alone!" she walked away from him and sat at the counter wiping her eyes, "Motoki, could you please whip me up a chocolate shake pronto?"

"Sure thing ill get it done in a moment Usagi." He said as he began to make her a shake.

She shifted her bag which was still on her shoulder and pulled out a thin binder opening up to the first page. On the page the one line read 'Why I Tsukino Usagi want to be a Superhero…' she frowned at the phrase. _Stupid assignment!_ Upset she drew a few lines over the sentence nearly blacking it out._ What if I never wanted to be a superhero? What if I want to be a normal teenager? _That is when something dawned on her. Haruna-sensei said it will be an original concept. Could she get permission from her teacher to go at the assignment in a different way? She began brainstorming as her hand took on a mind of its own and scribbled just below the first line:

**Why I Tsukino Usagi Do Not Want To Be A Superhero!**

* * *

Remember nothing motivates a writer more than comments and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Small Victories

AN: Yay! Posting two new chapters. I have to give a shout out and thanks to Anmylica and another mystery reviewer who gave me lots of good encouragement and ideas. Hopeful each chapter will get longer as this goes along. I have lots of good things planned coming up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Small Victories

Usagi sat staring at the new title of her paper. Was she daring enough to attempt to convince her teacher of her different perspective? As she sat there contemplating, doubts began to seep into her thoughts. To do something so daring and different than what the assignment required would mean; she would have much more work to attempt in order to prove herself from the naysayers. Her reputation in school was to do the minimal work possible, but enough to pass the class. Her pen hovered dangerously over the title threatening to erase her moment of genius, when a frozen chocolate distraction topped with extra whipped cream, slid into her view.

"Here you go Usagi," Andrew cheerfully greeted.

"Thanks Andrew. This is just what I needed!" She slid the chocolate confection closer to herself and began sipping the chocolaty goodness. Her worries began to immediately fade away; her impulsive thoughts were forgotten as her pen dropped carelessly to the counter as she drowned herself in a blissful heaven of sugar. As the glass of cold blissfulness began to empty Usagi's confidence grew. _Andrew makes the most magical shakes. I feel I could do almost anything, and nothing would ever bother me…_

Mamoru made his way over to the counter a few seats down from Usagi in order to get his coffee fix, "Meatball head really? You're going to kill all the rest of the brain cells you have left if you keep on inhaling without taking a breath."

The cosmos had it out for her today. Somehow the combination of his royal pains voice, and the extra sugary confection did not mix well together; creating a bitter taste in her mouth. Her moment of peace came crashing down and her forgotten anger resurfaced. She stopped sipping her treat and slowly slid it away from her although she still held the glass in her grip. _Scratch that. Why do the fates think torturing me is funny? I have had enough of him today. If the jerk were a nega-monster I could dust him in a second. That's it! Ha ha! Hopefully Luna won't hear about this otherwise I will get an earful. _While gripping the glass in her hand a devious idea formed. The glass with the remaining liquid was no heavier than her power charged tiara.

In a sing-song voice and a catlike grin she baited her trap. "Oh, Mamoru you are so right! Poor whittle ole me should be more careful. After all I am as stupid as they come. So I've decided to share my treat with you after all you've got more brain power to spare." She gave one last dramatic flutter of her eyelashes before tilting the glass slightly on the counter as if to hand it to him. She then swiftly launched the glass down the counter at a perfect angle watching it spin like a top in perfect tiara action; where nothing spilled until she tilted her hand slightly more and snapped her fingers. The contents of the glass emptied, spilling perfectly over Mamoru and on nothing else. The empty glass now made its way back to Usagi in perfect circular fashion in which she caught in her hand stopping the motion.

Mamoru now covered in the melting chocolate sat frozen staring at her with his mouth open. Andrew had stopped wiping the counters staring between the two rivals. She was about to do a victory pose Sailor Moon style, when a familiar beeping noise caught her attention.

_Uh oh, that noise is not good. What time is it anyway? _She looked up at the old fashioned soda-pop clock ticking away on the wall above the counter as she sifted through her back trying to find her communicator without looking. _Eeek! Look at the time Raye's going to kill me. Come on, where is it. Aha! _She pulled it slightly out of her bag enough to see the Mars symbol blinking angrily at her. She shoved her communicator back into her back, then grabbed her pen and flipped her notebook shut while stuffing them in her bag as well.

She raced halfway out the automated doors before turning around. "Andrew thanks for the shake! Hope you enjoyed your treat Mamoru-baka!" She stuck out her tongue and gave a victory sign before dashing off.

* * *

I will post a second chapter shortly. You know the drill the more reviews the more motivated I'll be to get chapters up faster.


	4. Chapter 4: What I'm a Superhero?

AN: Next one! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Chapter 4: What I'm a superhero?

She felt exhausted. What she had predicted earlier about the scout meeting came true. The double lecture she received from Rei and Luna earlier in the day was taking its toll. Why couldn't they see she was trying her best? Although Luna mentioned to the scouts countless times that their memories of the past were erased and would slowly coming back to each of them. She did not understand why all the girls but her seemed to have a natural talent for fighting. She was the first scout to awaken, yet the girls were leaps and bounds ahead of her. It was like she was a first grader and the girls were all high school graduates when it came to fighting in battles, no wonder Rei was always irritated with her. _Luna keeps saying I should train hard and then I will remember eventually. But why is remembering taking so long? I have come a long way since first becoming a soldier of justice…_

She got herself ready for bed and was about to lay down, when she remembered she had her assignment to write. If she was going to convince Haruna-sensei, she was going to have to start working on it.

She opened her notebook and stared momentarily at the title, then began her assignment:

**Why I Tsukino Usagi Do Not Want To Be A Superhero!**

I realize that our assignment requires us to write about why we would like to be a superhero; however I am proposing I take a different approach to this assignment as indicated by my title above.

Imagine you were a normal teenage girl, doing normal teenage things, when you notice some little punks torturing a poor defenseless cat. Of course you would feel obligated to help the poor thing. Little do you know the consequences of helping that cat will be life changing by the end of the day? You pulled off a bandage which covered a strange shaped bald spot on the kitty's head when it leaps away from you without any thanks. Just when you are about to go to bed, the same cat jumps into your window and begins to speak. Yes, you heard me. The cat speaks to you, telling you that your best friends in trouble and the only way to save her is to pick up the broach the cat back flipped and made magically appear. You say the transformation words and voila you are now a superhero. Then you get a crash course in your powers and what to yell out. Somehow after nearly dying you manage to save your friend and destroy the monster. Congrats you're a superhero your life now sucks!

I Tsukino Usagi will analyze the pros and cons of being a superhero (Mostly Cons). I realize this is a different approach than was assigned to us. I feel however there is a need to bring a different view to this assignment, since everyone else will be doing the same thing. I also feel that although superhero's may have amazing adventurous lives fighting evil, defending the peace, and using super cool superpowers in the eyes of 'us' regular people; Maybe some hero's never wanted to fight or have those powers, and wanted normal boring lives. So I am taking the perspective of a superhero who would wish not to have the responsibility I hope with this different perspective you will appreciate my point of view. My goal is to entertain you with my different approach (hopefully less redundant and more original) and you will be able to grade me by the amount of work I will put into this.

Usagi yawned. It was now late and she was definitely ready for bed. She gave a quick last glance to her paper and nodded her head in satisfaction. Her last thought as she snuggled into her blankets were hopes of dreams filled with the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

Hmm. Okay if you haven't already guessed or assumed this is in the SM timeline before Venus appears. There will be lots of battle scenes, conflicts between the girls, and silly interactions between even some minor characters.


	5. Chapter 5: Beep, goes the communicator

AN: I love all of your reviews. So many more ideas are floating in my head thanks to all your support and suggestions. I have a feeling I won't get these chapters out fast enough with all the ideas floating around in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Chapter 5: Beep, beep, beep goes the communicator

If she scaled a list of one to ten of anything that annoyed her most, a beeping communicator topped Usagi's most annoying list followed by: Luna, Ms. H, Homework, The Negaverse, Rei, her brother Umino, Carrots, Forgetting to eat, and lastly Mamoru. He was last on Usagi's list of most annoying as most of the items on her list never moved from their ranking. However as of late his teasing was extra grating on her nerves and no amount of her Usaginess could crush the growing irritation. His behavior was enough to make her re-evaluate her list and possibly place him higher that is, if he keeps up his annoying act.

The beeping continued; she was trying to ignore it as long as possible by rolling over and covering herself under a cocoon of blankets. However when the top two on her most annoying list combine: Communicator alarm, Luna's upset tone and her sharp claws. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Usagi! Get up now! There is a youma attack in the park." Luna screeched while pacing back and forth.

The young blond tried to ignore the noise. She tried stuffing the pillow into her ears, and wrapped herself haphazardly around in her sheets, "Just five more minutes, Luna. I promise I will be up after that…mumbles..."

"We have no time for it! Get out of bed and transform." Luna hopped over to Usagi's bed and found a spot where the blankets draped not as thick over the teen, "You leave me no choice." She lifted her paw. Little deadly claws were now gleaming in the moonlight room a devious smile graced the guardian cats' face. She struck her backside.

"Eeek, I'm up." the blanketed teen screamed as she tried scrambling away off the bed from the object of pain. She tried holding her backside while lifting herself on the edge of the bed only to end up tangling herself more into her sheets, losing her balance, and falling face first over the bed and to the floor, "Owwwwwieeeeee, my nose!"

Luna shook her head at the appearance her young charge made. How this girl will ever defeat the Negaverse was Luna's greatest question left unanswered. All she could have faith in is that Central Control and the late Queen Serenity knew something she didn't.

The blond untangled herself from her blankets while rubbing her now sore nose. When she spoke next it sounded as if she had a stuffy nose, "You could have given me a couple of extra minutes. Besides if I transform now, I could compromise my identity if my parents decide to check on me after making all that noise. Then we will never get out of here. We need to wait a few minutes to make sure no one will come, then I will transform after I have left the house."

Luna sighed. Her charge was right. They now needed to wait. Perhaps there was hope for her after all. Although rare occurrences, Luna was beginning to see small changes in Usagi. Sometimes it felt as if Usagi's immature behavior was a little too over the top as if she was hiding something the blond was not even aware of hiding. Or someone from Central Control really thought it would be funny to put Luna with a difficult charge, perhaps from something she might have done to anger someone of higher command.

Usagi picked up the beeping communicator and pushed the green Jupiter symbol that blinked back at her along with the annoying tone. She whispered quietly into the device, "Moon here what's the situation?"

Jupiter's serious face came on the screen, "Attack on the north side of the park near the playground. I need back-up. The others have not arrived yet."

The blond nodded her head, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Moon out." She grumbled a bit, while had to do a series of key punches on the device before the beeping sound stopped and disconnected.

"Luna you need to seriously think about updating these communicators, they are ancient and super annoying to turn off. You ought to consider designing a communicator device in a cell phone format where we can text one another, call, or change the ringtone. Besides I always get weird looks from people when I pull it out and talk into it. They think it's some ancient huge pink awkwardly shaped calculator I'm yelling into." She watched as her little furry friend seemed intensely contemplating something, and could not help but giggle at the faces Luna was making, "Earth to Luna?"

Luna snapped out of her musings, "What? Oh right. I will think on updating the communicators. Shouldn't we be going?

Usagi listened for a moment longer to the sounds of the house content to hear no one had stirred from her loud noises. _If dad ever caught me sneaking out at night; He would probably think I am sneaking out to see a boy. Actually, a little truth is in the fact that I do get to see that hunky Tuxedo Kamen from time to time. Little will he ever know I am out every day saving the world from evil. However if he did ever find out about my alter-ego or that I was saving the world; all facts aside, my dad would only register is that I was running around with a boy at night. A boy near his daughter regardless of superhero status or not, would give him an excuse to pull out his shotgun and ground me for life._

She paused taking one last moment to listen, then swiftly scooped up Luna and jumped quietly out the window.

* * *

Cross your fingers. I may have another chapter out at the end of this week.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Evil by Moonlight!

AN: Sorry for the delay. Luckily the chapter is a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: Fighting Evil by Moonlight!

The full moon shone brightly in the sky while Sailor Moon ran into the park where the children's playground stood. She knew the area well since her mother used to take her to play when she was little. This playground held many dear memories where her imagination would go wild as she scaled the monkey bars or slid down the slide. She would swing as high as she could or spin until she was dizzy. Her favorite memory was going to the top of the tower and pretending she was a princess in her castle. The playground was also the site where she received many childhood scrapes and bruises, to which her mother would pick her up, whisper that everything would be alright, before sticking a bandage over her scrape, and kissing it better.

When she finally made it to her destination the vision she had of this wonderful childhood pastime crumbled. Instead of the pristine playground, metal, plastic, and concrete, lay crumbled and twisted beyond recognition.

_What happened to this place? If this was the Negaverse's doing they are going to pay!_ She heard a rumble and then saw Jupiter running from out of the trees.

Sailor Moon waved and yelled out to her friend, "Jupiter what happened? Where's the monster and where are the other girls?"

Jupiter sprinted over to her friend, she paused trying to take deep quick breaths before answering, "The youma is coming. You're the first one to arrive on scene. I don't know what is holding Mercury and Mars up."

Moon nodded, "Rest a bit will ya? I am here to help and I am not later than everyone for once. Let's dust this dude!"

"Thanks Moon. Hopefully they'll get here soon." Jupiter let Moon take the lead and stood behind her closing her eyes and catching her breath. Just then something came hopping through the trees.

Moon blinked twice. Why was Jupiter running from a bunny? A little fluffy white harmless bunny with dark button like eyes and a twitching nose stared up at her, "Aww, look at the cute bunny. How can you be scared Jupiter? Seriously, where is the real nega-monster that caused all this damage?" She reached towards the cute fluffy bunny to pet it.

Jupiter had caught her breath when she noticed what Moon was doing, "No, don't do that!" she yelled. Before the blond scout touched the bunny, its little eyes shifted into a red hue then transformed into a giant monster bunny sitting up on its back legs with large fangs and held a giant wooden mallet in its paws.

The monster swung the mallet down where Sailor Moon stood. However Jupiter pulled her out of harm's way before she could be hit. They both watched as the concrete split and a round cracked imprint was left.

Sailor Moon reeled in shock, "Are you serious? That cute little thing was that ugly monster?"

"Yep, now let's get a safe distance. Even without Mercury here I have figured out that this thing can only do close range damage." The ponytailed scout pulled her friend further away.

Sailor Moon giggled as a thought came into her head. _Tsukino Usagi fighting against a monster bunny with a mallet from the childhood fairy tales. I am sure it would go over well with her teacher if she told her that she Usagi had been attacked by a bunny and couldn't finish her homework, or that a bunny ate my homework. However it is not funny that the nega-creeps are using one of my favorite animals to wreak havoc on my childhood playground. _

"Alright you nega-scum! For ruining my childhood playground and impersonating one of my favorite animals is an insult to me. On behalf of the Moon I'll punish you!" She did her signature pose and was now ready for battle.

The giant monster came at her again, swinging its weapon toward her and dodged just in time. She pulled off her tiara and readied her weapon. When she was about to launch her weapon she tripped backwards over some of the bent metal from the destroyed swing set twisting her ankle. Her tiara launched in the fall and only managed to slice of a floppy ear.

The bunny roared in pain, its red eyes now fixed on the fallen scout. Sailor Moon tried moving herself out-of-the-way when she realized her twisted ankle had become trapped in the bent metal during the fall. She rolled her eyes as she pulled on her leg._ This day just gets better and better. Where are the other scouts? I am really getting mad._

Jupiter was trying to distract the bunny while Moon tried to move away, but she was stuck and the bunny really did not like what she had done to it so it stayed focused on her. _Come on stupid leg. Let's twist it that way… Ouch maybe not. Not much time left. Eeek, he's lifting up the mallet again. I am going to die a squished superhero in a matter of seconds. If Haruna-sensei new truly knew the reality I live day by day. I don't think she would have given that assignment out so easily._

She closed her eyes to rather not see herself being squished. At the last second before the mallet came down on her, a black blur freed her and scooped her up into their arms. She felt soft silky material surround her.

* * *

Whew. I will definitely have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Again sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Do the Bunny Hop!

AN: Here's another chapter earlier in the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7: Do the Bunny Hop!

She felt as if she was floating._ Did I die? If so dying is not so bad. I feel as if I'm being carried away in the arms of a prince like those fairytale my mother used to read to me._ She sighed in complete contentment. A voice began to break through her moment of bliss, but she continued to ignore it wrapping herself further in the cocoon of silk which surrounded her.

"Sailor Moon!" A deep voice sharply cut through her dreamy reverie.

Startled her eyes shot open; however all she could see was black which made her panic, "Oh, no I'm blind! That stupid monster must have hit my head so hard I am now permanently blind. Mars is gonna kill me!"

In a softer tone the voice spoke again, "Sailor Moon you are safe. See, your vision is perfectly fine."

The cloak surrounding her pulled away and she was able to see her surroundings as well as her hero. _This part of the park is kind of spooky, where am I?_ She looked around and noticed a sign hanging which said "Farmer's Carnival Largest Vegetable Contest". She then looked up to her rescuer. _Tuxedo Kamen is here and he saved me. He is so handsome and mysterious, I could stay in his arms forever…. Wait a minute he is still carrying me? _Embarrassed that he was still holding her, she began to shift he weight and attempt to get down from his arms, "Erm, Tuxedo Kamen would you mind putting me down?"

He gently set her feet on the ground; a small half smirk appeared on his face as he watched Moon's face turn a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

She blushed, "Thanks, for saving me. I appreciate not being squished by that giant bunny. Oh, no! I have to get back Jupiter's probably in trouble."

He nodded, "Don't worry Sailor Moon your other companions Mercury and Mars arrived shortly after I rescued you. However you should help out your friends. I don't think they are having much success in killing this monster."

The blond hero nearly swooned as she listened to her masked savior speak. _Everything about him is so dreamy! Even his voice has this husky silky quality. If I could compare his voice to the most delicious thing it would be melted chocolate… he he. Whoops I spaced out again._

She gave a nervous laugh, "Yea I better get back before Mars blows a major artery." Just as she was about to go back she looked around the area once more and noticed something large and orange lying on the table. Above the table was the largest vegetable contest sign. She decided to go over and see what it was. However when she took a step forward she winced in pain remembering she had twisted her ankle badly when it had caught in the twisted metal. She limped over to the table, however when she got there she reeled back in disgust and stood painfully on her hurt foot. _Ewww, how gross! It's a giant carrot… owwwiiiiieeee!_ Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinked them away when a strange idea came to her. _Tuxedo Kamen mentioned that nothing was hurting the giant bunny not even Mars or Mercury can do anything. I did manage to slice off an ear, but that only made it mad. The fluffy coat on that monster protects its body pretty well from any type of attack. This just might work however to pull it off I am going to have to carry that icky large carrot; it looks heavy too. How am I going to transport it with my hurt foot? I can't ask Tuxedo Kamen to carry me back again, that would be too embarrassing. Usagi, Usagi what can I do? With the way that the youma bunny hops it would be difficult to…wait a minute I can still hop on one foot! Brilliant!_

She picked up the large carrot, "Well Tuxedo Kamen I better get back. Thanks again." She then hopped into the destructive scene. She nearly fell over with laughter with what she saw. The monster kept bringing the mallet down while all she scouts dodged. It was like watching a life-size version of the carnival whack-an-animal games, only in reverse where the animal was whacking the humans. She steadied herself on her good leg, "Hey dumb bunny! Look over here I have something for you! That's it, remember me? Well I have a nice juicy carrot just for you. Open Wide!"

The bunny monster forgot about what it was doing before the blond girl came on the scene. It saw the carrot and immediately hopped its way towards her. _Let's see if charging another object with my powers like I did earlier today will work again only on a larger scale. Here goes nothing!_

"Moon Carrot Action!" She charged the carrot like she would her tiara and sent it hurling towards the mouth of the monster. She had timed it so that on its next hop into the air it would go straight into its open mouth at a precise angle. The scouts watched curiously as the flying carrot became swallowed whole and the bunny's hop had now landed it back on the ground. For a moment the bunny sat still.

Moon watched the youma pause, and nothing seemed to happen. _Darn, I thought this would work. I guess I did not put enough power behind the attack I guess I will have to try again with my real attack._ She took off her tiara and readied it to launch pulling it back behind her, the monster's body began to pulse in and out, three large pulses and then exploded outward.

Large chunks of the bunny and carrot flew in every direction. Those who were closer to the monster were instantly covered in it remains. Moon hopped around trying to avoid being hit with more debris (especially the carrot chunks).

When the monster fallout cleared the air all was silent. The area of destruction reached a new high. There would be no children playing in this area for weeks perhaps months.

A muffled growl of anger broke the silence, "Sailor Moon!"

The blond scout looked over to her fellow scouts, at first nothing seemed to amiss except for everyone being covered with monster goop. Then something stuck out like a sore thumb. Sailor Mars had been hit and completely covered by the remaining giant bunny ear.

_I couldn't help seeing Mars covered with that ear. So of course I snorted a laugh. It was too good to hold in. I figured I deserved a little laugh from the picture she made since I would receive the brunt of her temper unleashed on me in the next few moments._

Mars flung the heavy ear off her body, stood up, and marched over to the giggling blond, "What in Phobos and Deimos were you thinking and by the way what took you so long to get here? We were all battling this monster without your help when we needed you. You show up late, pull a theatrical act, and then cover us with monster goop. It's ridiculous that Luna made you leader and another thing..."

"I have heard enough Mars!"_ Well that didn't take long for her to go on the attack the fun is over. _Moon sobered up quickly tired and wanting to go home as soon as possible, "It's late, I am going to clarify some things, and then we will part our ways get showers, and go to bed."

Mars bristled, "You were late again…"

"I said be quiet!" Moon commanded while holding up her hand. Mars stopped obeying the command, "First of all I was not late you and Mercury were, ask Jupiter she will back me up. Did you even notice that the monster was missing an ear when you showed up? Well I cut it off. Second I was the only one who managed to destroy this thing. Yes it was a little unconventional the way I destroyed it, and yes I do know what that word means. You're lucky Mars at least the ear gave you cover from the fallout of guts that showered the rest of us. You are quite clean compared to everyone else. Now if you're done complaining. I suggest we all go home and clean ourselves up."

Jupiter tried shaking some of the debris off her, "She is telling the truth Mars. She was the only one who showed up and helped me earlier when it took you two longer. She got stuck and Tuxedo Kamen saved her before becoming a pancake."

Mercury wiped her visor, "Mars although Moon had made a mess, my computers analysis confirms that the highest ratio of success and chance of a highly positive outcome; is to have directed our powers in a concentrated form and had destroyed it inside out, since the fur of the monster was impenetrable by our powers except at the weak points of its ears. Therefore…."

_Uh oh, Mercury is starting to get all scientific. I appreciate her impute and support but sometimes it's like she is speaking a whole other language. My head is getting dizzy just trying to process what she is saying. Has she even taken a breath of air since she started explaining? I am not going to be rude and cut her off like I did Mars, but it's late and I really, really need to get some sleep. _She looked towards the one person who was always there to count on Tuxedo Kamen and gave him a pleading look. He easily got her silent message and nodded.

"Good night Sailor Moon you did well. Sailors I shall take my leave." Tuxedo Kamen turned and with a sweep of his cape disappeared into the distance.

Moon blushed and watched him leave, "Good night Tuxedo." She turned towards her friends and stifled a large yawn, "Righty-o! Thank you Mercury and Jupiter for your support. Mars let it go for now. Let's scram. I am super tired and need all the sleep I can get before facing dragon woman Haruna.

* * *

Yay! This chapter was definitely longer. Hopefully I'll have the next one up at the end of the week.


	8. Chapter 8: Dont Mess with Usagi

AN: I know the last chapter was a little quirky, but sometimes you've got to push the limits of craziness. ;) Also in a future chapter I will be referring to something that happened from chapter 7. First one to find it in later chapters will get a shout out. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8: Don't Mess With Usagi In The Morning

Just before dawn a girl in a restless sleep bolted up in bed hours before her alarm clock could even make a sound. The blond rubbed her eyes before wearily looking around her dark room. She let out a sigh when she noticed the time on her clock displayed something she would term and ungodly hour. Usagi flopped back down in her bed, she smashed her face into her pillow hoping to go back to sleep after her nightmare; it wasn't happening.

Mumbling into the pillow, "Stupid dancing carrots and bouncing bunnies' nightmare I can't get back to sleep!" She once again abruptly sat up throwing her pillow and blankets in a mess to the side. She huffed in annoyance, at her inability to sleep. _Alright Usagi_ _we might as well do something since sleeping is impossible. Luna would choke on her tuna if she saw me up this early. Luckily for me she decided to stay over at Ami's to take a break from my 'Usaginess' as she termed it._

She jumped out of bed which was a mistake, forgetting that she had hurt her foot a few hours earlier. The pain she felt as her foot made contact with the floor made her jump and support herself with her good foot. Unfortunately her coordination and balance had never been a strong suit so she ended up bruising her hip on her desk corner. Once she was able to grab the side of her desk and maneuver herself to hop into her desk chair she paused. _And they say the bathroom is the most deadly room in a house._ She gathered all her papers and shoved them into her bag. She then quickly got ready; planning on taking it slow on her way to school since running was definitely out of the question. Her foot was too sore.

The sun still had not made its appearance when Usagi slowly walked down the familiar path to her school. She could see a small sliver crescent of light radiating from the moon in the sky. She paused and looked up at the light. _The Moon is so far away, yet it feels so familiar and close to me at times. I wonder how exactly I was chosen as the warrior of the Moon. It is obvious why Rei is the warrior of Mars, as well as why the other girls are the representatives of the other planets. Luna always reminds me that we will slowly regain memories of the past. I know the other girls have begun to remember their past after they received their powers. However I have yet to remember anything; Luna had to practically throw me into battle and made me repeat after her the attacks I am supposed to do where the other girls knew how to transform and what powers to use the moment they touched their transformation pens. Maybe my broach is defective or what if Luna made a mistake at making me a Sailor Scout? It is possible the little fur ball is wrong? If so why do I still feel a deep connection with the moon? Ugh, I am so tired; I need some type of pick-me-up to make me more awake. I wish I could get a hot chocolate from The Crown, but it's in the opposite direction and as slow as I'm going, would make me late to school._

As usual while daydreaming in her thoughts she lost awareness about where she was; that is until she collided into something traveling from the opposite direction going much at a faster pace. Naturally when one object is moving faster than the other, this object will transfer the difference of the energy outputs to the other object upon collision. The impact and transfer of energy sent Usagi flying backwards, and unable to catch her footing due to her sore foot, she braced herself closing her eyes for impact with the cement ground. She never met with the ground. For a moment she felt like she was floating once again just like last night in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"Geez, odango couldn't you pay attention for one moment? Where is a walking disaster like you going this early in the morning?" Mamoru spoke.

Usagi's eyes snapped open; this was not her hero but her enemy which held her in his arms. She noticed he was holding her in a low dip and squeaked. Immediately she brought her arms up and pushed herself out of his hold. Of course the consequences had not been thought thoroughly as she landed painfully on her rear, "Owwie! Really this is not the sort of pick-me-up I was referring too." She was defiantly wide awake now. She stood up and brushed the back of her skirt off, "Not that you should care, but I am heading to school. Thank you very much."

"Is this a sign that the world is coming to an end and the klutz queen is responsible for it? He quipped.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "As if! I am going to school early. I have a killer twisted ankle and I figured if I started out sooner I might just make it in time for the bell. Why are you out this early? Trying to peep into some poor girls' window?"

Mamoru frowned. It seemed as if the blond was extra snippy this morning, yet he still could not resist baiting her, "Actually I run every morning to keep myself in top physical condition. You might want to try it sometime and cut down on the sweets, like the shake you so generously spilled on me, loaded with caloriles."

Her day was barely starting and she could tell it was going down the drain quickly. _I hate it when people talk about what I should eat and how I need to improve myself. I barely have time to try being a normal teenager, _"It is early in the morning Mamoru so I suggest you ponder my following advice carefully: First you're a habit I'd like to kick - with both feet and however since my foot got injured I'll have to grant you that privilege some other day. Also a narcissist is someone better looking than you are. I don't think any amount of running will improve your face with that attitude you constantly carry around. Now if you will excuse me I have school."

* * *

Ta da! Another long chapter. Will write another one soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9: To Be Invisible is Noticeable

AN: Finally I am able to get the next chapter up! I will also have the chapter after this up once I tweak it a bit hopefully later today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9: To Be Invisible is Noticeable

For the first time in history Usagi was the first one to arrive in the classroom, it was weird. The classroom was dark. She did not want seen as a creeper by sitting in the empty classroom with the off, so she quickly found the switches and flipped them on.

She nearly forgot where she normally sat, since there were no other students to use as navigation markers. Her best friend Naru usually sat in front of her and the class nerd Umino sat to the right much to her annoyance. Ami and Makoto's seats were across the room and more towards the front.

After searching she was able to find where she sat. Her thoughts brought her contemplating that she could easily take a power nap before class. However the temperature of her desk was colder than she remembered so her idea of sleeping quickly discarded. She began doodling pictures of her crushes Tuxedo Kamen and Motoki crossing her fingers hoping they were the same person.

At first when the rest of her classmates trickled in they ignored her, but when a few of them finally realized she was already present whispers began circulating around, they also began grouping around the corners of the room and not sitting in their seats.

A faint whisper of _ghost_ and_ illusion _reached her ears. She looked up at her classmates wondering what was going on some of the students even looked a little green. Ami and Makoto walked in both doing a double take as they glanced at her. Before the two girls could sit in their seats they both pulled into the midst of the whispering group, then Ami involuntarily shoved towards her.

"Hi Ami! Why is everyone so on edge and what's with all the whispering?" The blond greeted.

More whispers erupted from the crowd hissing out, "Don't answer Ami. It could be a trick!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, was it so difficult to believe that she could be to school on time? The answer was of course 'yes' but everyone has a right to change it up once in a while. _You would think I was either a monster or some alien from another planet the way they are acting. I change my habits for one day and it's like the world is falling apart._

More whispering erupted from the group as some agreement was made. Then she saw them push Ami forward towards her. Hesitantly Ami came up to her and poked her and replied, "The subject is a tangible sentient or living organism that exhibits the properties of life."

"Really guys, am I now some scientific anomaly? Is it really hard to think that I could be on time once in my life?"

She heard a resounding, "Yes" which came from her fellow classmates.

"Har, har, I appreciate all of your support. I hate to be the killjoy and since you determined that I am real, class is about to start so I would suggest sitting in your seats otherwise you may get detention with me this afternoon." Usagi watched as her classmates quickly sat down and waited for Haruna to arrive at her command. She shook her head in disbelief,_ this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, and why I believe not getting enough sleep makes strange things happen. People are freaking out and following my words as if I was ruling over them._

Not a minute later a tall blur sped into the classroom,Haruna-sensei had arrived. The brunette teacher quickly glanced at her class who were in their seats, something felt a little off to her this morning but she couldn't put her finger on it; however it could be the slight hangover she had from last night. The late arrival of hurricane Usagi would surely set things right back into motion, she thought as she began to read the roll off out loud and hear each student respond to their name. She finished the list. "Well looks like Tsukino Usagi is late again. That girl, oh well let's get started by turning in your assignments."

"Haruna-sensei I have been here the entire time and I was here before everyone!" The blond teenager waved her hand in the air showing her sitting at her desk.

The teacher did a double take before rubbing her forehead; she must have been more hung-over than she thought. "Alright I will mark you here on time Usagi; hopefully you did your assignment as well?"

Usagi beamed, "Yep, I got it done. Here you go."

Haruna looked at Usagi strangely. Her students' unusual chipper attitude was unnerving. _Must be the effects of the hangover, maybe it's time to cut back and order something less potent when I go out on the next date._

Surprisingly the day seemed to fly quickly after the bad start both teacher and students had. Near the end of the day while a study period was going on Haruna skimmed through some of the students papers. One paper in particular stood out among the rest so she pulled the paper out of the stack to sit separate from the others. Just before the bell rang she spoke up, "Tsukino Usagi I would like to see you after class. So please stay behind."

The pigtail blond groaned and sunk lower into her seat, "Yes, sensei" She knew her one moment of genius was too good to last. She was probably going to get a major lecture about how she did her assignment, and detention for not doing it correctly.

She glanced at Ami and Makoto watching as they gathered their things to leave the classroom for the day. Her friends gave her a nod understanding that she will be late to Rei's and would let the fiery priestess know.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I have some fun chapters coming up with her assignment and what she comes up with. :) Also some other characters will make appearances soon.


	10. Chapter 10: What Haruna-sensei says

AN: Hey everyone another chapter up! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10: What Haruna-sensei says...

Haruna watched as the blond student slowly made her way to the front of the class. She was a sweet girl, but she always seemed to struggle in class; lack of motivation, trouble at home… the teacher could never tell, "Sit down Usagi I would like to speak to you about your paper."

Usagi hung her head low and sighed. _No matter how hard I try I never can catch a break._

"I am impressed with the fact that you actually got the assignment turned in for once on time; However as I read through some of your assignment I noticed that you decided to take a different approach. The approach you took is not what I assigned the class to do."

The blond looked up at her teacher, "I know I did not follow the instructions. I realized that it was a risk to go about the assignment in a different direction, and that most likely I would probably be graded low for not doing the assignment as you explained. I felt by being a superhero… um… what I mean is that if I were given even one day to be a superhero, or be like one of the characters from my favorite manga who gets superpowers. It can't be all cute bunnies and flowers all the time for them right? So I wanted to put a different perspective on this assignment."

Haruna listened to her students' explanation, "I appreciate your honest opinion Usagi and although you have struggled in class, I can see you are genuinely putting forth an effort in this assignment. I will allow you to continue with your different perspective. However you have to make all future assignments in this course like all the rest of the students are doing; but with why being the superhero wouldn't be as great doing what the assignment asks. It will be much more work and research for you to do, and I expect that none of your papers will be late if you agree."

Usagi beamed, "I promise I will work hard and prove that I can do this."

Ms. H turned around and reached across her desk while scribbling something on the paper she had separated from the rest, "I can't give you full marks for the first assignment since you took it in a different direction. However your creative thinking was entertaining. I am giving your paper back early with this next assignments requirements in hope that it will give you a head start on this difficult project you will be undertaking. Also I suggest you spend a little more time in the Library it may help you in your research."

"Study at the Library? I am sorry Haruna-sensei but I have never set foot in one. How am I going to do research at a Library when I know nothing about how to find what I need in one? Can't I just look stuff up online?"

_Kids these days have such a lack of drive, stemming from the result of information too open and easily accessible by devices held at their fingertips. I remember spending hours in the library going through stacks of books trying to get all the information I needed for my research papers. It was torture but in the end my hard work paid off. I am not that old but I already see such a difference in these kids today than when I was in high school several years ago._ The teacher shook her head, "I am sorry Usagi but if you read the paper I attached to the top of your assignment; you will see that throughout this project I want all students to list several sources of information they researched. I want you to continue your creativity, but also I want to see the work all of you will put into it." She scribbled something on a small card, "Here is the address to get to the Azabu High Library. I have a good friend from college who now works there and she can help you understand how a Library works."

Usagi picked up the papers that her teacher was offering. Glancing down at the small card she was able to read the address clearly and a name below which read:

Ask for Meioh S.

Tucking the small card away in her pack, she then pulled the top paper off containing the next part of the assignment and glanced at her new graded paper. It read:_ Very interesting view Usagi, you'll have a lot of work ahead. Keep it up and don't be late tomorrow. Grade 85%._

She couldn't believe it and she had to blink her eyes a couple of times before staring at her grade once more. She couldn't contain her excitement, "THANK YOU Haruna-sensei. I promise I will do well. See you on Monday."

Her teacher chuckled, "Alright, Usagi I hope to see more good work. I am looking forward to see what your 'superhero' character is like and how they deal with not wanting to be a hero and how they go about doing it. She watched the blond race out the doors. _Although she lacks motivation in her studies, there is something that tells me that girl will do great things in the world one day._

* * *

_Whew another one down. I hate it when I get busy and cant post. Next up confrontation with Rei? Uh oh._


	11. Chapter 11: Wrath of the Fiery Priestess

AN: I can't believe I haven't posted anything for so long :(. Life has been crazy or as my sister says (cray cray). I have made this chapter extra long since i have not updated for a while. Despite recent deadlines coming up ill try to post another in the next week. I have really missed writing for this story.

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11: Wrath of a Fiery Priestess

Two golden tails of long hair flapped in the wind like two kite tales as the blond skipped happily down the sidewalk. "I got an 85%! I got an 85%! Sweet victory and it is now the weekend what more good things will happen today." _Contrary to everyone's belief, I am quite smart however I feel if I do excel in academics I'll be treated like a parading performing pony, and I am totally uncomfortable about being a spectacle under the spotlight where everyone is watching what I do. Luna always says we had past lives on our respective planets we represent. I was probably a court jester; after all I do klutz out a lot _ "To celebrate I should go to the arcade and treat myself to a chocolate shake, I may even miss the jerk if I time it right."

She glanced down at her watch, "Whaaaa, never mind. I am late for the scout meeting. I think my good luck will end when I get barbecued by Rei for being late." She sped off towards the Hikawa shrine.

"These are the best desserts you have made so far Makoto."! A dark-haired priestess commented as they munched on the snacks laid before them.

Makoto smiled at her new friends. It had been hard moving to a new area after being kicked out of her old school. These girls did not care about her past, and the truth of being a Sailor Scout made it easier for to accept that her super strength was not some fatal flaw with herself, "Thanks, it was a new recipe I couldn't resist trying. Although I think I might tweak it a little more next time I make them."

"We should start studying to get ahead and not sit and wait for Usagi." Ami interjected.

Rei's eyebrow's scrunched in annoyance, "Don't remind me. Why is she late this time?"

The brunette answered, "Our teacher called her up after class I guess she somehow got detention despite surprising everyone by being early to school."

"What meatball head early to school? Yea, like that would ever happen. How can she pass her classes when she gets that many detentions? I mean it's annoying we have to wait for her every time she has to stay late. I say we should eat all the best goodies that Lita, made before vacuumed mouth Usagi arrives and does not leave a crumb." Rei snatched another treat.

"I heard that pyro." An annoyed voice came from behind the priestess.

Rei jumped about a foot in the air losing her grasp on the snack she just procured. They all watched as the treat sailed high in the air only to be swiped gracefully out of the air by Usagi and swiftly disappear into the blond's mouth.

"Hey that was mine!" Rei protested.

Usagi smirked enjoying the flavor burst from the treat she claimed as a prize, "You snooze you lose pyro."

"Usagi you made it." Ami scooted her books on the table over to allow a spot for her friend to put her stuff.

"Yeah, Haruna had me stay after for a bit." The blond plopped down next to Ami. "Oooh Mako-chan did you make these? They look super yummy!" She helped herself to a couple more goodies which were sitting on a plate in the middle of the table.

Rei rolled her eyes, "What is this 50th detention you received in a month, how you can pass anything in school with your track record is a mystery to me?"

"Harmp dis is so derisious rita…..you are da besht cook!...Yummy." Usagi finished her treat; Rei's jabs had not gone unnoticed by her.

Sometimes her dark-haired friend's comments really hurt her deeply. Usagi was always very aware of her faults, and had always been extra hard on herself for the things she couldn't get right. When people would nitpick or tease her she knew she shouldn't take it personally, but sometimes it was hard not to since she always felt she needed to act a certain way; to not disappoint the ones she cared about.

Usagi pulled out her books and assignment and carefully set them down on the table, "Sorry I was late. However I did not get detention today for once, thank you. Actually senseiHaruna-wanted to talk to me about my superhero paper. I got approval from her to for assignment a little differently, and she gave me the information on the next part of our assignment so I can start on it early before the rest of the class. I figured I would share it with you Ami and Lita to help you get an early start on it as well."

Makoto was surprised that her blond friend actually got homework in advance; she wasn't going to complain though if it helped her as well, "Wow Usagi that's great."

"I only have one copy so you both will want to copy it down in your notebooks otherwise you will be getting the same info on Monday when she hands back all the assignments. She gave me mine back early see I got an 85%." She beamed as she showed it to her friends.

'Wait a minute!" Rei scowled when she glanced at the title of the paper and promptly snatched the papers out of Usagi's hand as she was handing them over. The fiery priestess began swiftly scanning the contents of the paper, her eyes narrowing in anger as she progressed down the narrative. When she finished reading Usagi's paper she slapped it down on the table and slammed her palm hard on the table, "Are you an absolute moron? This practically is screaming easy target for the Negaverse. Why don't you just write tell all books on us…"

"But I didn't say-," the blond had tears forming in her eyes.

Rei continued pointing her finger at the blond while Usagi hung her head, "This is exactly why she should not be the leader of the scouts. I mean someone who is a complete air-head and revealing her identity should not be in charge."

Ami pulled the paper away from Rei, swiftly skimming the contents, and calm as water set the paper down near Usagi on the table. "Rei apologize to Usagi."

She flipped her black hair over her shoulder, "Me apologize to her, about what? She's basically blaring the siren to evil to come and get her putting us and the princess in danger."

An icy chill settled over the room, "Listen well Raye-"

"Why should I…" She began.

"Unless you want me to ice over your mouth, I would suggest you be quiet." Ami's glare turned cold and dark; something none of those girls had ever saw. The room got steadily colder and Usagi could see her breath in the air. Raye purse her lips and sat still.

"Your concerns are unfounded. I found no evidence of her confessing any sort of identity of us or of her in any of the contents. Usagi, Makoto, and I have an assignment of creating superheroes, their back stories, and ext. as the next section of our unit in our school. This assignment is a larger part of our grade and is nothing new as earlier years students have done the same unit as we are doing now. However I do caution all of us that we not show our own superpowers or references to current attacks to protect our identities. Now with that settled lets study, and Usagi thank you for sharing the next assignment notes with us." The cold atmosphere lifted from the room, but it left Usagi and the other girls slightly chilled and hesitant to speak.

The dark-haired priestess never liked it when things did not go her way; however despite her explosive temper she knew that this was a battle she wasn't going to win,"Fine look, I apologize for my outburst odango. I can't help but be concerned; as we never know when the Nega-creeps will strike or if someone around us could be a spy. What I mean is we can never be too careful, fellow classmates or even a teacher could be in with the Negaverse. You have to understand my suspicions especially when an assignment like that is concerned."

"Haruna-sensei is not a nega-creep; she may pick on me, but she is defiantly not with them. How many times have I saved her from those creeps alone?" Usagi took a moment to think while using her fingers to count,"She has been saved by me at least twice. Who knows how many more times I will have to do it again, but that is my duty. Besides how many times have we heard about her being saved by the scouts in class; or even describing how one of us looked? I may not look like I pay much attention in class but I would say our worry is nil. Mako-chan can you pass me some more snacks?"

"Sure Usagi." She passed the snacks. "I agree with what you said about our teacher not saying anything about her rescues since I joined the team. It is however still early in our assignment she might still mention them in an upcoming exercises. I think what all of us can agree to is we need to still be discreet and have a little caution with this project; however being careful doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with including our hands on experience's in our assignments, we just fudge our truth a little more. What time is it?"

Usagi glanced at her phone. "It's 5:30 why Mako-chan?"

"Oh, shoot I'm gonna be late for my Karate class if I don't leave now." She gathered her things. "Thanks for the notes." The brunette got up and left in a hurry.

"Oh, dear I should get going as well; I have cram school in an hour." Ami also packed up her things and left Hikawa shrine.

Usagi and Rei were left to clean up, "In the future remind me never to get on Ami's bad side. She's as scary as facing a nega-creep when she's mad." The blond rubbed her arms, "I still have goose bumps."

"For once Usagi I agree with you."

* * *

Okay so...I really love writing for all those readers out there it really is a joy to share my thoughts with you all. In turn I really appreciate reviews they truly motivate me to get chapters out faster. This next chapter will be fun lets just say hint: "a little bunny gets lost in a library?"


End file.
